A Dickens Christmas
by Athena mou
Summary: Yet another snowy Christmas for our Warehouse family. Told in parts from Dickens' point of view. Mix of crack fic and fluffy holiday cheer. Fluff and Kleenex warning. Myka/Helena established.


**Rating:** PG, extreme fluff warning  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 3, AU where Helena lived and she and Myka built a future together  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Yet another snowy Christmas for our Warehouse family. Told in parts from Dickens' point of view. Mix of crack fic and fluffy holiday cheer. Fluff and Kleenex warning.

= ^..^=

**A Dickens Christmas**

All in all Dickens did not quite understand the appeal of Christmas. He heard his person talking about being merry and then Myka added something about making the yuletide gay; all of that sounded good to him. However whenever he tried to add to the festivities or lend a helpful paw, it was just _Dickens no_! or _Dickens stop it_! No, Dickens was a very confused feline these dark and cold days in December.

The fireplace was a marvelous invention. Once Helena had understood its absolutely fantastic appeal to Dickens and placed his bed in front of it, he had snoozed away many hours in the warmth.

*** = ^..^= ***

Helena made a face and reached for the scissors. She had never actually wrapped presents before and even though the first one was a novel experience, it was sort of tedious work, not to mention that her presents did not look nearly as nice as Myka's. Putting the scissors away she reached for the tape dispenser. She ran her fingers over it and smiled. _Such a simple invention, but how genius!_ It was its simplicity and usefulness that made it so impressive in Helena's eyes. She pulled off a few inches and stuck it to the wrapping paper.

"Marvelous!" she said happily as the paper stayed put.

Contemplating between bows and ribbons for a moment she settled for ribbons. She had tied string around packages many times, so this was something that felt familiar. Tying a knot she again reached for the scissors to curl the ribbons.

/Thump/

"Dickens!"

Helena made a face at the purring feline who was batting at her ribbons. She tried to shove him away which only resulted in him rolling over onto his back, paws in the air attacking the ribbon with gusto. Helena sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I will never get this done with you around," she muttered darkly.

Helena fingered a small glittery pompom ball that she had planned to glue on as decoration. She dangled it teasingly in front of the cat's face. As expected it caught Dickens attention and he stopped chewing on the ribbon.

"Go get it!" she said and tossed it into the living room.

The cat rolled over and scrambled across the dining room table pushing tape and ribbons aside in his aim to get off the table and after the alluring ball. Helena rolled her eyes but was pleased to see him go. She watched him bat the green pompom around for a while until the cat disappeared behind a chair. Quickly finishing curling the ribbons she set the present aside.

An hour later Helena finally slapped a bow onto her last wrapped present. She had given up on curling ribbons five gifts ago in favor of premade bows which were both faster and easier to attach.

"Et voila!" she said and smiled.

"Does that mean that you're done?" Myka said from the door.

Myka had heard Helena mutter darkly now and then as she struggled to wrap her gifts. Having been told in no uncertain terms to stay away, Myka had left Helena to her own devices. She sipped her coffee and smiled at Helena.

"Yes, darling, I am _done_!" Helena said and smiled fondly at Myka.

"Great," Myka said and sauntered over.

She put her coffee down before sliding onto Helena's lap. Tucking Helena's hair behind her ear she kissed her. Helena's arms tightened around Myka's waist as they lost themselves in the kiss. A rustling sound followed by the chiming of a small bell and a loud meow made them pull apart. The Christmas tree shook and ornaments dangled dangerously.

"Dickens!"

Helena pushed Myka off her lap and ran across the room. On her stomach she grabbed the feline and hauled him out of the tree before he could climb any further.

"Bad cat, Dickens," she scolded.

Dickens purred and rubbed his face against her cheek. Helena sighed and rolled her eyes. She put him down and looked at Myka.

"He is out of control. What am I to do with him?"

Myka chuckled and bit her lip. "Nothing. He'll lose interest in it sooner or later."

Helena glanced at the cat who was sitting under the tree tapping his paw on a golden bow. She sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"I give up."

*** = ^..^= ***

As the pile of presents with shiny bows and ribbons grew under the tree Dickens started to understand the appeal of Christmas. Once the bows were no longer attached to the presents they were excellent to bat around the floor. It still puzzled him how his person failed to see this appeal. _Humans_. And then of course there was the ribbons. Don't get him started on the ribbons. Lovely dangly, springy, bouncy ribbons. Ribbons were made for felines. He was certain of it. They were right up there with tuna and butter.

"Dickens!"

The cat froze in his battle with the ribbon and took off in the direction of the sound of his person's voice. It was her '_dinner'_ voice. He loved that voice! Purring, he weaved between her legs before trotting over to his bowl. He sat down and looked up at her. His bowl was not there.

"Meow," he said a little miffed at being lured out in the kitchen by the special voice she only used when something tasty was coming his way.

"Demanding little bugger, aren't you?" Helena said and made a face at the cat. She held the bowl for another moment before sighing and putting it down. "Dinner is served Mr. Dickens," she said and rolled her eyes at the very thought of her serving a cat.

"Are you coming?" Myka said cheerfully and wrapped her arms around Helena's waist. "Claudia has the DVD player ready to go."

Helena smiled and nodded. With a last glance at the cat devouring his dinner she took Myka's hand and followed her to the living room.

"There you are," Claudia said and grinned at them.

Claudia scooted over to her end of the sofa making room for Helena and Myka. Myka made herself comfortable in the corner and pulled Helena to her. Helena smirked, but as always indulged Myka's request. She sighed and rested her head against Myka's shoulder when Myka wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer.

Pete came rushing into the room and threw himself in the last empty chair. He grinned at the three on the sofa.

"Aren't you guys looking all cuddly and cozy?"

Myka made a face at him but did not move away from Helena. She laughed when Helena jumped and cursed.

"Bloody hell!"

Dickens purred and blinked at her as he made '_happy paws'_ on Helena's leg before curling up behind her knees.

"And now the little family is complete," Claudia said with a snicker.

"I thought you didn't like this movie anymore," Myka said to Pete and looked him in the eyes as she sipped her wine.

Pete shrugged. "It freaked me out a little last year, you know, after the incident with that damn brush, but I'm over it."

"So I was not in your alternate reality?" Helena murmured and tilted her head.

"Well, I'm not sure actually," Pete said and scratched his chin. "I never saw you, but I mentioned you to Myka several times."

"And what did she say?" Helena purred and turned her teasing eyes on Myka.

"You have to remember that she didn't know any of us. She thought you were a guy."

"Did you now?" Helena drawled.

"Hey!" Myka exclaimed. "Up until I met you in your house in London…"

"Pointing your gun at me," Helena interrupted.

"Actually you had a gun pointed at me," Pete said and made a face.

"Whatever," Myka muttered. "That's when I found out that you were actually a woman."

"A super hot woman with a sexy accent that was total dating material," Pete added with a laugh.

"Pete!" Myka growled again.

"And he is so right!" Helena said cheerfully.

"Modest are we?" Claudia mumbled and poked Helena's leg.

Helena just laughed and turned onto her back with her head in Myka's lap. Dickens yawned and flexed his claws in warning against her leg, just to remind her that he was still there.

"Oh, do move over, Dickens," Helena muttered and shoved him closer to Claudia.

Dickens sat up and stretched. Taking a tentative step forward he moved until he was standing on Helena's chest. Purring and making 'happy paws' he settled in and closed his eyes.

Pete laughed at the look on Helena's face. Myka chuckled and ran her fingers through Helena's hair.

"Aww," Claudia said and grinned at Dickens. "He loves you."

Helena stroked the cat's soft fur and he settled in and purred happily.

*** = ^..^= ***

Claudia yawned and stretched. She gently pushed Helena's feet off her lap and got up. Myka smiled at her.

"Going to bed?" she whispered as to not wake Helena.

Claudia nodded. "Yeah."

"Good night, Claud. Merry Christmas."

Helena's eyelashes fluttered and she blinked a few times as she woke up. Dickens had moved off her chest and was curled up next to her. She sat up and sighed.

"I believe I fell asleep."

"You've been sleeping for the last forty minutes or so," Myka teased.

Helena smiled. "Well, take me to bed then, Agent Bering."

"Oh, Mykes is getting bossed around by her girlfriend," Pete teased.

Myka made a face at him and then held out her hand to Helena. "Coming?"

Helena took her hand and they left Pete with the clicker and the sleeping Trailer in the living room.

"I thought I heard you coming," Claudia said with a smile as she spotted them in the hallway coming back from the kitchen.

Helena opened her arms to the girl and Claudia gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Helena said and kissed Claudia's head.

"Merry Christmas," Claudia mumbled. a little embarrassed.

The three trekked upstairs, saying good night before heading to their separate rooms. Helena followed Myka into their room and closed the door behind her.

*** = ^..^= ***

"You know," Myka mumbled into Helena's hair.

"What's that?" Helena asked, half asleep.

"I don't care about any other presents but you," she whispered. "I asked and prayed so many times to have you in my bed, for us to have a future together."

Helena turned in Myka's arms and caressed her cheek. She pressed her lips against Myka's in a soft and reassuring kiss.

"I know darling. I have had the same thoughts."

"And now I've got you," Myka said and grinned. "And I got a cat too!" she added with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's necessarily an added bonus," Helena muttered.

"Just admit it, Helena. You love that cat."

Helena made a face and nodded. "I guess I do. I never thought that I would be a cat person, but he is not that bad. He makes me laugh, and he makes me feel happy and needed," she said with a sigh. "I can see why Emily was so fond of him, living alone."

Myka nodded and pulled Helena closer. "I'm glad that they gave him to her."

Helena nodded. "You know at first I just felt obligated to take care of him. Emily had after all saved my body and in a way been a better person than I ever was. To give up on the one creature that she loved seemed like a terrible thing to do."

"And now?"

"As much as he annoys me at times I really cannot see myself without him," Helena confessed softly.

"I think he's good for you," Myka confessed. "I think he can fill a need no one else can, and he needs you in a way none of us do."

"And he loves my cooking!" Helena said with a laugh.

"The only one," Myka mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Helena muttered and glared at Myka.

"Honey, I love you, and you are a genius, but not when it comes to cooking," Myka said and kissed Helena's nose, and then her lips.

"Sweet talker," Helena mumbled, but allowed the kisses.

*** = ^..^= ***

Dickens sat up on the now empty sofa. He licked his paw before he jumped down. Trailer snored and whimpered in his sleep as Dickens walked by. The cat stopped and looked at him for a moment, but then continued under the tree. Batting at a particularly intriguing bow he rolled over on his back and chewed on it until it came loose. It slipped out of his grip and flew through the air. He darted after it, but got distracted by a springy ribbon under his paw. Pulling at it, the golden ribbon extended until it slipped between his claws to bounce back to its original curly state. Dickens pulled at it again, delighted at the teasing ribbon. Eventually growing tired of the game he rounded the tree and jumped up in the window.

Outside snow was coming down hard, covering the cars outside in a white blanket. Dickens watched the dark winter landscape in silence, his tail moving slowly. Nothing moved outside and the world appeared to be safe. The cat jumped down and walked on silent paws towards the door and the stairs. Turning the final corner he headed straight for the only open door in the upstairs hallway. Easing inside he increased his pace a little when he heard the soft sound of his person sleeping. Jumping up and landing by the other person in the bed's feet, Dickens walked across the bed and glanced briefly at Myka before continuing his advance on Helena. He sniffed Helena's face, and she gently pushed him away as his whiskers tickled. Not deterred by her actions Dickens curled up on the pillow next to her head and purred softly as his yellow eyes closed in sleep.

*** = ^..^= ***

"Ho, ho ho!" Pete's voice boomed through the tiny gap in the door as he banged his fist at it before poking his head inside.

"Go away!" Helena muttered from under the covers.

"It's Christmas morning. Rise and shine little turtledoves!"

"Make him stop," Helena groaned.

Myka laughed and kissed Helena's cheek. "Merry Christmas, baby."

Helena's head emerged from under the covers. She grinned at Myka. "Merry Christmas, love."

*** = ^..^= ***

"To Claudia from Santa," Pete said and grinned as he handed the gift to the smiling redhead.

Myka sipped her eggnog and glanced at Helena out of the corner of her eye. Helena was watching Claudia intently, gently balancing her cup and saucer in her lap, now and then sipping the hot beverage.

"New boots, right in time for snowboarding season," Claudia cheered and grinned. She tilted her head and made a face at Artie. "Thanks Artie."

He tried to look surprised and shook his head. "Oh, don't look at me. I might be old, but I'm not Santa Claus."

Claudia snickered and placed her new boots next to her.

"To Myka from her daahling Time Traveler," Pete drawled and was about to toss the small box to Myka when he noticed Helena's warning glare. Leaning forward he handed the box to Myka. "Merry Christmas Mykes."

Myka grinned and took the small beautifully wrapped present from him. She caressed the wrapping for a moment before gently pulling off the ribbon. Inside was a small box that looked old. She looked up at Helena.

"I bought this in Sankt Petersburg a very long time ago, but never had a chance to wear it. I found it in my house in London."

"Wow," Myka whispered and pried the lid off. Inside was a beautiful delicate gold necklace with dark red gemstones that glimmered in the faint light. "Helena," she gasped. "It's gorgeous."

Helena laughed in delight and took the jewelry from Myka's hand. With a smooth brush of her hand she moved Myka's hair to the side and draped the necklace around Myka's slender neck. She rearranged Myka's curls over her shoulders after closing the elaborate clasp on the necklace. Myka turned and they smiled at each other.

"Stunning," Helena whispered.

Myka leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Helena's lips. "Thanks, honey. I love it."

Helena cupped Myka's cheek and smiled at her. She opened her mouth to respond when there was a noise behind her. The bell ornament on the tree was chiming and the lights flickered.

"Dickens!" Helena yelled and bolted from her seat.

The cat surfaced from under the tree. He looked at Helena and meowed. She scowled at him. Before she could scoop him up and scold him, Pete dangled a ribbon in front of the cat. Dickens leaped at it and landed in a pile of wrapping paper. Quickly realizing the appeal of the wrapping paper Dickens darted from pile to pile, up and under, stalking and batting, having a great time. Pete placed a bow on his head which did not last long. Helena rolled her eyes and sat down again.

Pete reached for another cookie on the plate behind him only to find it empty. Trailer chomped and swallowed and waggled his tail at Pete.

"Crap. Trailer, you ate the last of Santa's cookies," Pete whined.

Trailer trotted around and sat down in front of Pete, panting slightly, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and it almost looked as if he was smiling.

"Trailer 1, Pete 0," Claudia tallied up with a giggle.

Pete made a face at her and picked up the bow he had tried to put on Dickens and stuck it on Trailer's head. It fit perfectly between his ears.

"Pete," Artie snapped.

Helena wrapped her arms around Myka and rested her chin on her shoulder enjoying the festive exchange of gifts. It appeared that her choices had been good since her gifts were very well received.

/Thump/

Dickens landed in another pile of crinkly paper. His paws shot out as he batted at it. Then suddenly there was a dangling ribbon in front of his nose again and he darted after it, sliding under another piece of wrapping paper. Grabbing the ribbon he chewed and clawed at it, making the wrapping paper crinkle around him.

Helena laughed so much tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and grinned as Pete teased Dickens with a ribbon.

"MEEOWW!"

Trailer jumped into the large pile of wrapping paper and landed on top of Dickens who scrambled out of his crinkling paradise. Taking off with Trailer in hot pursuit, Dickens circled the tree. Together the two made it teeter dangerously.

"Dickens!" Helena cried out and shot up from her seat.

Pete was faster and grabbed the tree and steadied it until the two animals were clear of it.

"Trailer. Stop!" Artie barked.

The dog scrambled to a halt and lowered his head making a pathetic sound as he looked at Artie. Dickens peeked around the corner when he no longer had anyone chasing him. He paraded proudly into the room with his tail straight up. Dickens gracefully jumped up on the sofa and curled up next to Helena with a paw on her thigh, purring loudly. Helena stroked his back making him roll over.

*** = ^..^= ***

Dickens stretched and curled up into a ball on the sofa. His stomach was full of delicious little turkey morsels that Leena had given him. The smells in the house had been driving him insane. He had no idea how the humans could stand it. When a handful of tiny pieces of juicy turkey had finally landed in his bowl he had purred so loudly and danced so happily he almost forgot to eat it.

Trailer sniffed the feline for a moment before heading to his bed in front of the fireplace. Circling it twice he finally curled up and put his head on his paws eyeing the people as they filtered into the room with plates and glasses. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Dickens sat up and stretched. He eyed Trailer for a moment and then jumped down without making a sound. Strutting over to Trailer and settling in-between the dog's paws the cat snuggled closer to Trailer's warm body. Dickens yawned and then closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

"I think that Christmas peace has been achieved at last," Pete joked.

"Aw, they're so cute," Claudia said and stopped to watch the two animals for a moment before grabbing a large throw pillow and a blanket from the sofa and curling up on the floor next to them.

Helena sat down on the sofa and pulled Myka down until she had Myka's head in her lap. She absentmindedly played with Myka's curls. Myka looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you having a good Christmas, Helena?"

Helena nodded. "It's been a wonderful Christmas, darling."

"It has, hasn't it?" Pete agreed with a grin.

"Thank you Leena for making a fantastic dinner as always," Myka said and smiled at Leena who was sitting in a chair across from her.

"You're welcome, Myka."

Artie stood by the window, muttering quiet curses at the snow outside. "I guess Trailer and I will be staying the night again," he said with a sigh.

"of course you will," Leena said with a soft chuckle.

Artie shot her a look, but as always it softened and turned into a little smile. He nodded and took a seat next to her.

"Pete, hand me the fudge," he muttered.

Pete popped another piece into his mouth before handing the tin to Artie. Artie looked inside and then made a face as he glared at Pete.

"You ate half of it!"

"Ah di' 'ot!" Pete said, mouth full of fudge.

"Pete!" Myka exclaimed. "Gross. Close your mouth."

"Perhaps we shall refrain from arguing?" Helena said and smiled. "After all, it is Christmas."

Myka sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Merry Christmas, Darling," Helena said and caressed Myka's cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

"And God bless us, everyone!" Pete exclaimed and fell back down on his cushion on the floor.

They all laughed and sweets were passed around as the little makeshift Warehouse family continued enjoying each other's company on yet another snowy Christmas. None of them wishing that they were anywhere else but where they were at this very instant – _home_.

**Merry Christmas**

= ^..^=


End file.
